


Girl Crush

by Fangirlxwritesx67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxwritesx67/pseuds/Fangirlxwritesx67
Summary: The reader struggles with her feelings after she happens to catch Dean and Donna kissing.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Dean Winchester, donna hanscum / dean winchester / original female character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [there-must-be-a-lock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=there-must-be-a-lock).



The first time you saw Dean and Donna kiss, it was an accident. You rounded a corner in the bunker and they were just there, all pressed close and wrapped in each others’ arms. Dean was cupping Donna’s ass with one hand, the other all tangled in her long blonde hair. She was clinging to his shoulders like he was the only thing holding her up.

Maybe he was, as passionately as they were going at it, their lips fitted perfectly together, all heat and closeness.

You watched for too long, you knew it, but it was like staring into the sun - beautiful and blinding - and you couldn’t look away. Finally, you cleared your throat and they pulled apart. Donna was a little flustered, blushing adorably. Dean just looked at you with a cocky smirk.

Afterwards you thought about it over and over, the absolute abundance of their lips. The two of them together were so perfect. You were ashamed to admit the pang of longing you felt. It was a rush of heat that started in your heart and settled someplace much lower.

Did you want to be Donna, to be held by Dean and kissed by him and loved like that? Or did you want to be with Donna, run your hands over her body, have her want you that way?

You wondered what it would be like to be in the middle, to kiss them both.

Dean was gorgeous, 100% pure sex on bowlegs, from his sea green eyes to his plush lips to his big, scarred, capable hands. You were pretty sure every inch of him was perfect. You hadn’t seen every inch, of course, but what you had seen didn’t prove you wrong, and after all, a girl could dream.

There was something about Donna, too. She was like sunshine in human form. She was beautiful, expressive, always talking and smiling. She was a badass, too, facing down monsters without a second thought. You wanted everything she had; Dean, but also everything she gave him.

And you? You were just a random hunter. You were sure neither one of them ever looked at you twice. Why would they? After all, they had one another.

***

The second time you saw Dean and Donna kiss, it was definitely not an accident. You and she had discovered that you both loved the same classic rom com movie, and then found out that Dean had never seen it. Obviously this was something that had to be corrected.

“I’m not a chick flick guy!” he protested.

But he couldn’t resist Donna when she gave him that look. Her light eyes were lined dark, wide and begging; her lips glossed in a cute pout. Could you blame Dean? You found her irresistible that way, too.

When they headed for the Deancave, arm in arm, you figured it was time for you to find an excuse to be elsewhere.

“Oh hell no,” Dean insisted. “You’re not getting out of this. Right?”

He looked at Donna, and she looked at you. Her eyes were sparkling with glee as she said, “It would be more fun to have you with us.”

For a moment you forgot what you were even talking about; it sounded like a come on, but it was Donna. No way was she flirting with you. You shook your head to clear those thoughts.

“Okay,” you said slowly, more of a question than an answer.

“That’s my girl.” Dean flashed that bright dimpled grin of his, and you wondered if you were the only one who heard how that sounded.

The two of them settled on the big leather couch, fitting in perfectly together. Dean sat with his usual wide stance, broad shoulders under his plaid shirt just begging to be touched, legs spread in a way that made you look. Donna was dressed in yoga pants and an oversized sweater, the knit fabric clinging when she moved and highlighting her abundant curves. You tried to stop looking, tried to figure out the least awkward place to be.

“C’mere.” She held out one hand. “Stop thinking so hard.” You took a deep breath and let her pull you into the couch. As the movie played, the three of you somehow slipped closer together. Donna rested her head on your shoulder, tentatively, as if you might throw her off. Instead, you took a deep breath and let her stay. You lifted your arm around her, and she relaxed against you.

You inhaled the sweet scent of her. She had taken her hair down and it fell in soft waves around her face and neck. It was all you could do not to reach up and wind one of those blonde curls around your finger. You wanted to tug her close, touch her, feel her.

When Dean reached over to kiss her, she didn’t pull away, just shifted so she was pressed against you more. Your arm slipped lower, down around her waist without much thought, and you were suddenly so very close to the both of them. They were kissing without hesitation or shame, comfortable with you being there.

For a moment you imagined that they wanted you to be part of this, that this really was an invitation.

Then Donna sat up suddenly. “Wait, you guys, we’re missing the best part of the movie!” Obediently, all three of you turned your attention to the screen. Dean settled for holding Donna’s hand in his lap. You felt oddly bereft without the weight of her against you.

Afterward, in bed alone, you thought about what had happened. You wondered what could have happened. But the more you turned it over in your mind, the more convinced you were that it was just chance. You happened to be there when the two of them were making out, whatever, they were always making out.

It hadn’t meant anything. You were the only one, you were sure, who wanted more.

***

You had yourself pretty convinced of that before the third time you saw them kissing. It was late at night, and the three of you found yourselves in the kitchen after a long day. You all made sandwiches and drank beer and were generally easy and relaxed. Dean and Donna flirted incessantly, of course, stealing more kisses every time you turned around.

You felt that familiar, helpless, longing that you would never express. That evening, with the three of you together alone, was just like the start of so many of your fantasies. You brushed those thoughts aside. This was real life. Nothing was that perfect.

Until Donna walked by Dean and he pulled her onto his lap and, again, you watched shamelessly as the two of them kissed. This time, there was no place to go, no movie to interrupt the moment. They knew you were there, and didn’t slow or break apart.

When Donna finally turned and met your eyes, you startled and looked away, feeling guilty.

"What's the matter?" she teased. "Don't like what you see?"

You shook your head, afraid to put your feelings into words.

"Or do you like it too much?" Dean cocked one eyebrow, his lips curling into a smirk. You flushed.

“C’mere.” Donna spoke your name and beckoned you over with one hand. You stood up and approached her tentatively where she sat on Dean's lap.

“Is that the truth? You wanna kiss?” She tilted her face up, and you looked from her perfect mouth to Dean. He nodded just once, and that was all the permission you needed.

Kissing Donna was everything you had ever dreamed. Her mouth was soft, reminding you of something decadent. You were lost in the feeling of her lips on yours until you felt a callused hand cup your jaw.

Dean turned you away from her to him. His kiss was just as wonderful, his lips both plush and strong. Willingly, you opened your mouth to let him in. You whimpered, deep in your throat, and he broke away.

You pulled back reluctantly, looking from his face to hers. Both of them were smiling, as if they had a secret.

“We’ve talked a lot about asking a third person to join us, you know, in bed.” There was a warm flush on Dean’s freckled cheeks. He was almost bashful, and you found it endearing.

Your heart rose for a moment, and then sank with a thud. “But not me, okay. I get it.”

“Are you crazy, girl?” Donna laughed, her head thrown back in that full abandoned laugh, the one that showed off her creamy throat and full breasts. “You’re the only person we talk about.”

You felt it again, then, that heart rush of hope and desire that you couldn’t explain, only feel. You looked between the two of them, both of them so happy and open. You spoke hesitantly.

“So the movie night?”

“Not an accident.” Donna’s eyes were wide, her face convincing.

“Is this something you might be interested in? You know, with us?” Dean’s face was suddenly earnest, his eyes burning into yours. You knew that look, he was dead serious. “It’s okay if you need time to think about it.”

“No,” you said first, so quietly you weren’t sure they heard you. “I mean, yes. I don't need any time. I want this, want both of you.”

Donna stood up and held out her hand. You took it, and you walked down the hall to her room with your fingers laced together, Dean behind you.

Once the bedroom door closed, you paused, feeling suddenly shy. “I haven’t been with a woman in many years.” You admitted.

“But you want to, right?” Dean asked.

“With Donna? Fuck yeah.”

She closed the space between you in a few steps and you kissed her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her hands circled your waist, tugging you closer. You let your touch roam her body, feeling the rise of her breasts and the flare of her hips and the weight of her ass.

Donna smelled as good as you remembered, like vanilla cookies, and you lowered your mouth to the hollow of her throat just to taste her.

She hummed as she tugged up at the hem of your shirt, and you pulled away just long enough to take it off. She took advantage of the moment to get rid of her shirt too. Then you were kissing again, and gods she was so warm and soft. Her skin felt as good as it looked under your palms, all golden and smooth.

You probably could’ve stayed like that all night, just kissing her, but Dean spoke up. “Ladies?” He was laid back on the bed, shirtless, his muscled arms open in invitation.

Donna went to him easily, knelt between his legs and kissed him. He undid her bra and tossed it aside. You watched his hands roam her body, tangle her hair, and felt that familiar ache of need.

You crawled up the bed hesitantly, placing a kiss on Donna’s shoulder and letting your hands sink to her waist. Dean wound his fingers in with yours and you lifted your mouth to meet his.

Fuck you could die happy just like this.

“What do you want?” Dean asked. You pulled back to look at him full in the face.

“I don’t know. What did you two talk about?”

Donna turned, then, and caught your eye. “I’d like to be between the two of you.”

“Okay.” You drew a deep breath, finding your courage. “Flip over.”

She settled with her back against his chest, lifting her face to his as his hands roamed her body. You tugged her pants down until she was naked, and then you looked up. She met your gaze, eager and daring. The sight of her pale full breasts in his big hands had you biting your lip.

You leaned forward and took one of her nipples in your mouth, laving it with your tongue until she moaned softly. Then you moved down, trailing your tongue down her ribs to the soft rise of her stomach. You paused at her belly button, licking and swirling until you heard her gasp, and then you headed still lower.

Dean reached down to nudge her thighs apart before lifting his hands to her breasts again. You used two fingers to part her lips before sinking into her wet heat. Shit she tasted amazing. And the more you got into it, the more she did too. The two of you found a rhythm of your mouth on her body until she was rocking against you, her breath coming in short ragged pants.

You looked up, just once, to see her head tipped back against Dean’s shoulder. She was moaning under his touch, under your attention. She was so fucking beautiful. How did you get so lucky?

You pleasured her until she came with a sharp cry. You lapped up every drop of her arousal. It felt amazing, to be able to give her something so good.

You were still flying high when you rose on your knees and kissed Dean. He took your bottom lip into his mouth, sucking the taste of Donna off of your lips. She hummed, and kissed down your neck to your collarbone.

“What do you want?” She breathed the words against your skin.

You tried to think but all you could feel was pure burning need.

“Dean,” you murmured finally. “I want him - I want you - inside of me, filling me up, and Donna, I want you too.”

Dean’s pupils in his green eyes were wide, lust blown. You looked from him to Donna. Her eyes were sparkling with delight and want.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” you whispered. “You two want me, you actually want me.”

“Duh,” was all Donna said before you found yourself on your back on the bed, pants off, Dean by your hips and Donna brushing back your hair.

“Hang on,” he said. “I just wanna taste you. Can we start here?” Dean was looking up at you from between your legs. You could feel his breath on your skin.

You had only ever allowed yourself to dream of his mouth on yours. But if the way he kissed was any indication, this would be-

“Fuck yes.”

You had never never been with a man who ate you out like this, like he was starving, like you were delicious. His tongue and his lips, fuck but he knew what he was doing and you would never be able to look at him the same way again.

While you writhed and moaned under his attention, Donna kissed you, her lips like burning brands all over your body. She whispered against your skin, little praises and soft encouragements that you felt as much as heard.

You came, between the two of them, fast and easy. You couldn’t help it. Your orgasm left you shaky but wanting more. It was only then that Dean reached for a condom.

“Donna?” you asked. You needed to be sure that this was okay with her. Not just okay, that she wanted this.

“Oh yeah, you betcha,” she replied, and it was such a Donna thing to say that you both laughed, fingers winding together, as Dean nudged into you.

He took his time, letting you adjust to the spread of his thick cock, while she covered your mouth and neck and breasts with her lips. When he was fully seated, he pulled back and then thrust all the way in, and you arched right off the bed with a gasp.

“Fuck,” was all you said before Donna kissed you again, sealing her lips to yours. In no time at all you were helpless, breathless, and babbling.

“Please oh please- I want - gods you two have no idea- I want- fuck fuck- please oh please oh PLEASE-”

You came with a strangled shout.

Donna turned her attention from you for the first time. She shifted so she could kiss Dean, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kept driving into you. For the first time, watching them together felt right. You felt like you belonged there too. It was even better than you had imagined, all those sleepless lonely nights, when you imagined them and touched yourself. You came, again, hard and breathless. This time Dean came too.

For a brief blazing moment the three of you felt like one being, and then that moment passed, and you were human again, in a sweaty tangle of arms and legs.

Dean was all muscle and heat. Donna was all softness and warmth. You? You were a puddle between them. It was everything you had wanted and more.

“I had a crush on you, you know,” You murmured. Donna was in front of you, facing you, pressed against you so close you could feel her every breath. Your hands slowly traced her body with lingering caresses. Dean was behind you, pulling both of you into his embrace.

“Who?” He asked, his lips tickling the back of your neck. “Me, or her?”

Donna laughed, that full musical laugh you loved so much.

“Yes,” you answered.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Girl Crush, Little Big Town, performed by Briana B on Instagram  
> ***  
> Partly written for Lou’s Three(K)some Celebration. Thanks, @there-must-be-a-lock, for pre-reading for your own contest (dang that sounds familiar doesn’t it?)  
> Thanks to @mskathywriteswords who red-penned and made sure I didn’t sprinkle in too many fic cliches.


End file.
